


I Owe You Lunch

by RubixaSeraph



Series: This is Not an Office Rom-Com [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: You work at the office of a civil engineering company. It’s a very nice little family-owned business.You’ve been at the company for about six months, as one of the schedulers in the office.This morning, you arrived at work, and went to the kitchen for your routine before clocking in. As you reached into the fridge for something, a plastic bag got snagged onto the item, and the next thing you know, two containers of pasta fell and emptied all of their contents on the floor.You panicked as you took note of the sticky note on the bag. It said “Dante.”Shit. You just spilled the senior engineer supervisor's lunches all over the floor.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, implied start to a relationship, reader decides how to interpret it
Series: This is Not an Office Rom-Com [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	I Owe You Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> \- First: The setting is specifically at a civil engineering company because that’s where I work.  
> \- Second: This… was written… because this happened to me…  
> \- Third: That’s it. I threw some of the DMC cast into a completely-normal setting all for that.

Another morning, another day. 

The company you worked for was a nice family-owned company that made inspections to make sure construction of facilities, roads, public works, etc. were properly done and up to code. And you are a fairly new member of the office team, specifically the scheduling department, in charge of scheduling said inspections that the city and the builders would need your company to be present for.

Six months was not a bad time frame to have been around for. The environment was nice. It had its ups and downs. The most awkward thing was probably that you are not only new but also entered the company with no real prior connections. 

As a family-owned company, this meant a lot of the upper-management and long-time staff were family and friends to the company president, Spencer Sparda. And the scheduling department was led by his niece, Trisha Redgrave. 

Your boss, Trish, was a feisty woman who always had everyone’s backs. If a project manager was being rude towards a scheduler, she’ll take over the call and tell them exactly what’s up.

She was also a caffeine addict. While you were no “service worker” looking to be the cliche boss-pleaser, you were still a decent human being. And that meant, if coffee wasn’t made yet, you’ll make it. 

The workplace kitchen was a nice place, stocked with actual kitchenware and condiments and even simple breakfast items. The company concierge was the company president’s wife, Eva. Her niece Trisha looked so much like her, that Trish jokingly calls her aunt Eva “mom” at times. 

Eva took great care of the company office and the people within. Simple requests of workers who have truly become part of the company were details she would never forget. A specific brand of jam, or the need to keep a package of something gluten free around… Eva took care of that all. 

And you were pleased (and humbled) to find that the company kitchen was a place where you could make yourself a nice and simple toaster-made breakfast before you could start your day. 

And then… it happened. 

As you reached into the fridge to grab something, the plastic bag beside it snagged on the item. Before you could react to what was happening, you accidentally pulled the bag and the entirety of its contents out of the fridge. 

Two full containers of pasta, along with the plastic bag, hit the ground. The lids dislodged and the contents spilled everywhere, on the floor and in the bag. 

You stared at full two seconds at the pasta that was now all over the floor. Abject horror ran through your mind. 

That was someone’s lunch. 

Someone else’s food. 

You adjusted the plastic bag to try and see if it was tagged. 

There, a sticky note. 

“Dante” was scrawled onto it with a thick marker. 

You felt the blood drain from your face. 

Dante Sparda was the supervisor of the engineers of the company. And he was also one of the sons of the president. 

Overall, this was a bad situation. 

It wasn’t exactly that you would get in trouble. This was hardly something that could get you fired or anything. People here were reasonable people. 

But you definitely feel guilty for messing up someone else’s lunch. 

* * *

You had to clean up and ended up washing out both of the containers while you were at it. You were lucky Dante was at the office today, instead of being out for field work. 

“I’m very sorry!” You apologized as you set the stack of the two now-empty containers, one with a red lid and one with a blue lid, on his desk. 

The engineer of barely mid-thirties gave you a quizzical look first, as he turned in his chair from the computer to see the containers at the end of the L-shaped desk. Lady, one of the lead engineers who sat at the desk adjacent, glanced over also in curiosity. 

“I owe you lunch today! And again, I’m sorry! I accidentally spilled all of your lunch…” You explained. 

Lady (you know there was a story behind that name and you didn’t pry) started giggling. “(Y/N)!” And then she started laughing. Lady wouldn’t truly wish ill on her friend, but she takes great delight in the small inconveniences that sometimes happen to Dante.

Still, her delight only made you more embarrassed over the entire situation. 

Dante could only chuckle. “Awe, dang. Don’t worry about it, (Y/N). I’ll get by. You don’t gotta owe me anything.”

But you believed in fairness. And in your mind, fairness in this situation was making it up to him by replacing what you had messed up. 

For now, however, you had to leave and made sure you clocked in on time. 

Before lunch time creeped up for you, you made sure to put in a delivery order for pizza. Everyone in the office knew that Dante loved pizza, and the only reason he probably didn’t eat it every single day was because his family made sure he didn’t ruin his own health. (He sure didn’t look like he loved pizza and junk food, though. How does Dante stay so _fit_?)

So, two large supreme pizzas with no olives. You made sure the order came to you, first, so that you could double-check it, and bring it to him in person. 

Trish had tried to tease you when the order was brought in, and saw when you flipped the lid to the box that it was something her cousin would totally order. “What’s this? Trying to cozy up to Dante?”

“No!” You immediately denied, though feeling your traitorous blood rush to your face again. Some of your other co-workers in the scheduling office snickered. Of course, a large part of the office found Dante loveable or attractive in some way… and it’s not just him, but pretty much most of the family. 

Still, you weren’t one to let misconceptions linger: “I spilled his lunch this morning, when I was going through the fridge. This is to make it up to him.”

Trish laughed. “You… Oh my god, you didn’t? Hah! You’re too nice, then. Give him ten bucks and you’d be even. You didn’t have to actually order food for him!”

“Well, I didn’t have ten bucks to give.” You said back in good humor. You do what you want with your cash. 

So, you took the pizza to him. As you walked up, Lady saw you coming towards their desks and started snickering again. Yeah, yeah, you’re sure this was really funny to her. Another blush threatened to rise. You weren’t sure how you felt, being part of what felt like an office-sit-com. 

Dante, meanwhile, had been working on whatever paperwork or something on his tablet, with his feet propped up on his desk while leaning his office chair as far back as it would go. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. You really didn’t have to go out of your way for me, (Y/N). Is that pizza I smell?” He grinned as you approached. 

“I pay back what I owe, okay! Here.” You set the food down on his desk as he shifted to move his feet off the desk. Lifting the lid to the first box, he was definitely delighted at what was ordered. 

He whistled. “Damn, honestly this makes my day. I won’t tease you and say you should mess up my lunch more, though. That’s a bit too mean, even coming from me. Thanks, (Y/N), this is great.”

Lady just grinned and weaselled into the conversation: “How nice. If only you were that considerate of what you owed to me, Dante.”

Satisfied with your work, you left the two friends to bicker and tease each other and went back to your lunch break. 

Sometime later, after you’ve clocked back in, you finished taking a scheduling call, and looked up to find yourself somewhat startled.

Your desk was the one right by the doorway to the scheduling office. And standing at that doorway, tall and imposing as always, was Vergil Sparda. 

Vergil, the elder twin brother of Dante, did not work out in the field. So while Dante dressed more casually in jeans and simple shirts that he could afford to get dirty out in the field with, Vergil, the Vice President of the company’s Business and Developments office, was always smartly dressed in something more formal. He wasn’t always in a full suit and tie, but he was always a notch above plain “business casual.”

Now, there was another thing about Vergil Sparda:

Having to talk to him is like a right of passage in the office. Sooner or later, as an employee, something comes up regarding contracts with builders, and Vergil would be the one to handle that. He was the one that spoke with the clients, determined what scope of services they needed, negotiated the prices, and made sure contracts were signed and adhered to. 

That kind of job took for someone who knew how to do business, sometimes like a shark. 

It goes without saying, that, anytime someone needed to bring something up with the man, one might be afraid that they would burst in flames just from receiving his piercing stare. 

Yet, as far as you know, you’ve seen Vergil Sparda be cold and imposing, but never actually temperamental in the workplace. 

You also haven’t been around long enough to have ever seen him wear an expression of _amusement_ before. 

“(Y/N), I heard there was some manner of incident, regarding my little brother’s lunch?”

Ah, he must have found that somewhat funny, to be asking you about it. It didn’t take much for anyone who worked for the company to see that the twins, though adults, still enjoyed petty banter and even pranks on each other. 

“Yeah. All two containers of it, too…” You admitted. 

Vergil was chuckling now. Now that was something. But then, he said:

“Ah, (Y/N). That was mine, too.”

Confusion first flashed over your face. You didn’t misread the sticky note, did you?

But then you realized something. 

There were two containers. 

Two containers of food with two different coloured lids. One was red, and the other was blue. 

Your eyes were wide with shock. “You… One of those…”

“Was mine. Yes.”

Immediately, you wanted to scream. Some of your workplace decorum was slipping, but who could blame you? “Oh, oh no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I didn’t know… Wait.” You came to yet another realization. “ _HOLY SHIT._ He didn’t say anything! He KNEW both containers were emptied and he didn’t say anything! Oh my god!”

You never thought you’d have the courage to look Vergil right in the eye, but you did, as you said to him: “Your brother is an ASSHAT!” 

And he laughed. You could even hear Trish snickering at the back of the office, as the entire rest of the scheduling department witnessed this. 

“Fret not, (Y/N). I can take care of myself on that matter. Perhaps it was a little rude to come and tease you about it, but knowing now that Dante kept you in the dark about that, I believe I have even more reason to give him some hell about it. This has been entertaining.”

“Oh, no, don’t give him hell just yet.” You started to feel a bit of righteous fury creep into your blood. “Let me take care of that. Tomorrow. I’ll make it up to you, and give him a piece of my mind. Your lunch is on me tomorrow.”

You didn’t think twice about how, somehow, this incident emboldened you in regards to interacting with Vergil. Dante was always the easier one to interact with. 

Yet here, Vergil smiled with even more amusement: “Well, then I’ll look forward to what you will cook up.”

* * *

And cook, you did. The next day, you brought two whole containers of homemade pasta. The first thing you did in the morning was stop by Vergil’s office. 

“For you, and your brother.” You stated as you set down two clearly labeled containers of food. Vergil curiously inspected the contents, and noted that the one for Dante had olives in it. 

This certainly pleases Vergil. “Petty, but I wouldn’t do it any differently. I’ll be sure this makes it to him. But I’m afraid he may not actually eat it. You wouldn’t mind if I eventually took this container home and shared it with someone else, would you?”

“The act of putting olives in his food felt satisfying enough. Really, he should have _told_ me, instead of making me feel like the asshat here…” You mumbled. 

“Well, as you said, he is the asshat of this situation. Thank you, by the way. I did not require compensation, but this has been delightful.”

* * *

And that was that, you thought. All you had to do was wait for the containers to be returned to you. The incident, though stressful at first, had become an entertaining memory. 

You wondered how Dante felt after Vergil revealed the rest of what happened to him. But by then, that wasn’t for you to pry into. 

Two days after you handed Vergil the pasta, the company had a visitor. 

A teenager who was about 16, with very familiar features. You’ve seen him about the company parking lot before, and sometimes he walked through the office. You never asked, yet, who that was. Clearly another family member of the Sparda family. Probably here to bug a family member, or to get a ride home. 

And today, he approached the scheduling office, and called back towards your boss: “Hey Trish! Which one of your workers made this awesome pasta for my pops and the old man?”

You suddenly noticed the kid was holding two empty containers. Those were your containers. Wait, so this kid--

“Right up front, by the door, beside you, Nero. (Y/N) made it.”

Before you could properly react, Nero set the two containers down at your desk, and went on to tell you: “Hey! Nice to meet you, (Y/N)! I’m Nero! Dad told me what happened, and by the way, I ended up eating the pasta with the olives in it. It was great! Hope you didn’t mind.”

Why would you mind? You weren’t expecting for Dante to eat it, and Vergil already said he was going to take it home. Who would have eventually eaten it didn’t really cross your mind. 

“No, it’s fine! I’m glad you liked it.” You nearly stammered as you took the containers back. “Hey, thanks for bringing these back.” You were honestly expecting Vergil to bring them back?

“Cool, cool. By the way, if that happens again… you really don’t have to be so nice to the old man. Him or my pops. Neither of them really cook. I’d say they didn’t really deserve such nice compensation over spilled food. If anything, Grandma Eva is the one who makes most of their lunches…” Nero rambled on and scratched his nose at one point. 

Meanwhile, you had been a little lost in the vagueness, but at the thought that the original food ruined was the hard work of Eva, you now felt like you had apologized to the completely wrong people.

And Trish apparently knew how your mind worked. “Nero! Careful! (Y/N) was worried left and right about making it up to Vergil and Dante. Now you’re going to make (Y/N) worry about apologizing to Eva!” She laughed. 

“Oh, shit!” Nero was certainly a bit brash, but the teenager tried to console you: “Hey, don’t worry about it! It was just leftovers from family dinner the night before! Grams always makes too much, so we all take leftovers to work or to school. If you start giving us more food, too, I don’t think we can eat it all! That’s even with Gramp’s appetite!” 

“Well, um…” You didn’t know what to say, other than: “Okay. Please tell her I’m sorry, though?”

Nero could only grin. “Sure thing, if that will make you feel better. Be careful, if you really start impulsively buying or making us food in apology, the family might keep you.” With that teasing and almost _ominous_ note, the teen left. 

Well, all’s well that ends well, right? Though your head was swimming. You thought Nero was a somewhat more extended family, from Spencer’s side. You didn’t think he was--

Wait a minute. 

You turned in your chair to look at Trish. “Who-- Which… Whose kid was that?!”

Your boss almost seemed to cackle: “Now that was funny. Why don’t you go ask my cousins yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Devil May Cry” does not make a good name for a civil engineering company. Don’t ask me what the company is called. I didn’t think about that haha.  
> \- I romanticized this work place a bit. Don’t get me wrong, my workplace is pretty nice. But it’s not perfect. I took the good points and buttered it up, because this is supposed to be a pleasing fantasy.  
> \- Yes. I know. Can you imagine Dante being a responsible adult and holding a job like this? Well, he still has his goof moments.  
> \- Meanwhile Vergil is everything a VP of business development should be. Mind you, Lady could also fit the bill, demanding money from people and so forth, but then she’d have to work beside Vergil in the same department. I think she’d rather be a field engineer and work more with Dante.  
> \- So, what all in this story actually happened to me?  
> \- I did indeed spill two containers of someone’s lunch. And didn’t realize why there were two containers.  
> \- The younger-brother’s name was the only one whose name was on that bag.  
> \- When I went to apologize to him, the adjacent co-worker laughed. Because it was, to an extent, amusing. I’m usually a very put-together person, okay??? And here I was, nervously telling this guy I ruined his food...  
> \- Yes. The younger brother did not say ANYTHING about that lunch not only being his.  
> \- Yes, a little while after I brought him food, the older brother came to find me to confirm the situation. He was laughing the whole while though, and said with a childish tone: But Ruby, that was my food, too!  
> \- Ruby.exe crashes. (I’m somewhat friends with these guys, by the way. I feel so STUPID for not realizing why there were two containers!)  
> \- He refused my offer to also make it up to him though. Apparently teasing me was good enough. And I told him his little brother was an asshat.


End file.
